


Safe & Content

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Scott seems oblivious, kind of one-sided
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Aparta el edredón, se levanta y se mete en la cama junto a Scott. Eso le pone un poco nervioso, pero notar al chico junto a sí también le hace sentir seguro y un poquito feliz. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Content

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Otro drabble McLahey para la saca~ Y este tiene bastante que ver con el primero que escribí, "[Anchor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511368)", aunque no es obligatorio haberlo leído.  
> Espero que os guste~ ^^

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

La respiración que oye a su lado, un poco por encima, es regular y suave. No llega a ser un ronquido, pero a sus oídos de hombre lobo suena muy clara.  
Tumbado en el suelo y arropado con un edredón que Scott le ha dado, Isaac observa el techo absorto en sus pensamientos. Sabe perfectamente que debería buscarse un lugar para vivir. No es que pueda permitírselo, ya que su padre en el testamento no le dejó más que deudas -las cuales fueron saldadas al tener que vender la casa-, pero no espera pasarse toda la vida viviendo de gorra en casa de Scott. No, él ya ha hecho mucho por él.  
Se mueve un poco -dormir en el suelo no es demasiado cómodo- y el ruido de él rozándose contra el edredón despierta a Scott, que se remueve en la cama y se asoma por el lado en el que este está tumbado.

-¿Isaac, estás despierto... ?

El aludido deja escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Sí. Lo siento si te he despertado...

-Anda, métete en la cama conmigo.

Isaac parpadea unas cuantas veces, seguro de que ha oído mal. 

-¿Qué... ?

-El suelo está muy duro y frío. Ven a la cama o enfermarás... -le escucha bostezar y frotarse un puño contra uno de sus ojos, gesto que le resulta del todo adorable y que provoca un ligero cambio en su ritmo cardíaco. Entonces Scott saca una mano de debajo de su propio edredón y la posa sobre su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre los rizados cabellos de Isaac.- ¿Estás bien? Tu corazón...

Isaac niega imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y planta una mano en su brazo, acariciándoselo tentativamente.

-Estoy bien... Mejor que nunca -murmura, aunque su voz flaquea un poco cuando nota cómo Scott va apartando su brazo lentamente. Cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta calmarse.- Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí. Te prometo que será por poco tiempo...

-Isaac...

-No, Scott, sé que molesto. Tu madre llega muy cansada de trabajar y tener que lidiar no sólo contigo si no también conmigo... No es justo. Tampoco para ti, que prácticamente tienes que hacerme de niñera. Yo...

-No estás diciendo más que tonterías, Isaac -le corta Scott, posando una mano en su pecho.- No tienes que irte, ¿vale? Lo que sí que tienes que hacer es levantarte y meterte en la cama para que podamos dormir. Recuerda que mañana hay clase.

Y eso es lo que hace. Aparta el edredón, se levanta y se mete en la cama junto a Scott. Eso le pone un poco nervioso, pero notar al chico junto a sí también le hace sentir seguro y un poquito feliz.  
Y por esa misma razón sabe que nunca podrá agradecérselo lo suficiente.

 

**~FIN**


End file.
